The invention relates to a seal arrangement for connecting two seals with different seal profiles, comprising a transition connection piece which is arranged between respective end regions of the two seals and to which the ends are fixed.
Seal elements which are used in the motor vehicle industry have such large dimensions that handling and storage is difficult. For this reason, dividing places are provided for the seals so that the seals rest against one another at their end faces and are connected to one another. Seals of this kind can be connected in a variety of ways. It is customary to connect the seals to one another by vulcanization or cold bonding. If hollow profile seals are used, it is known that the seals can be matched to one another in such a way that it is possible to fit them together loosely.
In many cases, it is necessary to connect seals of different types to one another. Quite often these seals have different cross-sections. This results in joints which are aesthetically disadvantageous and which provide for a loose fitting and hence an inadequate connection. For this reason, vulcanizing or cold-bonding methods are used in the assembly of the seals. In conveyor line assembly these methods lead to a delay.
German Offenlegungsschrift 3,729,179 provides a seal with a transition piece, arranged between the end regions of the seal for connecting these seal ends. Receivers for the end regions of the seal are arranged on the transition piece. The seal, which is designed with a cavity, is pushed onto the receivers of the transition piece. In this embodiment, there is a non-positive connection between the end region of the seal and the receiver of the transition piece. Relatively large connection surfaces are available between the seal ends and the receivers of the transition piece. The seal ends of the seal are adhesively bonded to the receivers of the transition piece by means of a bonding agent.
The object on which the present invention is based is to design a seal arrangement of the above general type in such a way that a robust connection of the seal is achieved and the assembly of the seal arrangement is simplified. In particular the seal arrangement does not require adhesive bonding and vulcanizing operations during assembly.
This object is achieved by having a transition piece fixedly connected to the first seal and connected releasably to the second seal. The transition piece has a sleeve-shaped receiver designed as sealing surface for releasably receiving an end of the other seal and an accurately fitting lug engaging in an accurately fitting recess in the other seal when the seals are connected.
The seal arrangement provides that a sleeve-shaped receiver for the second seal is formed on one seal and that the two seals are connected to one another releasably via a lug connection which fits accurately with respect to the joining contact point of the seal ends The seals, resting against one another at their end faces, can thus be connected to one another with an accurate fit without vulcanizing or adhesive bonding operations. This is of advantage in the case of conveyor line assembly. Compared to the loose fitting together of the two seals, the accurately fitting lug connection guarantees that the seals do not spring apart even in the case of high stressing. The gap formed at the contact point between the two seals is covered over fluid-tightly by the sleeve-shaped receiver.
The sleeve-shaped receiver is preferably designed as a thin-walled, resilient tube which is provided with a longitudinal opening for surrounding and engaging the sealing surface of the second seal. A seal arrangement designed in this way is aesthetically advantageous since an almost flush transition between the two seals is achieved.
An advantageous method of securing the tubular receiver is obtained by a fixed securing rail, the flange of which engages around a foot part of the second seal. The flange is provided in the region of the lug connection. The receiver can be secured between the seals and by a lip formed on the receiver which is located between a flange of a securing rail and the second seal. The securing rail serves to accommodate a foot part of the second seal. No additional parts are necessary for securing the covering part.
An advantageous embodiment of the invention provides that the first seal is designed as an outer window-channel seal of a side door of a motor vehicle. The receiver and the part provided with the lug are arranged as a vulcanization molded part on one seal and provided at each of the front ends of the window-channel seal. The molded part is furthermore equipped with fixing parts for fixing on the side door. This molded part is vulcanized on the door-channel seal during production. By such an arrangement, no vulcanization work is necessary during assembly and the contact point between the two seals is shifted out of a visible region on the vehicle.
It is advantageous if a portion of the molded part is designed as a solid profile, since stability is thereby increased.
The second seal can be designed as door-frame seal, the sealing surface of which is designed with a tubular hollow profile. At its front ends, the door-frame seal rests against the molded part of the first seal, designed as a window-channel seal and is connected to the first seal via the lug connections. The lug is arranged on the molded part to engage in a recess provided in a foot Part of the door-frame seal. This recess is arranged to fit accurately relative to the contact point of the molded part and the door-frame seal. The gap arising at the contact point is covered and sealed off by the sleeve-shaped receiver arranged on the molded part.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.